Talk:Bob Hope
Why do you suppose HT had the Rebs boo Hope? He was quite popular among soldiers OTL. Turtle Fan 18:21, 6 February 2007 (UTC) To show how lame the CS is--they're fascists, and they don't get Bob Hope! Dumbasses! TR 18:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Bob Hope is mentioned throughout the World War and Colonization books. He's said to be as funny as ever, with most of his jokes aimed at the race, the other at the Nazis, and what ever is left aimed at himself. :Please provide citations. Amazon search inside turned up nothing. TR 00:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Glenn Johnson mentions Bob Hope at a bar in "Second Contact." :::Yes, he does mention that after listening to the transmissions between the Colonization Fleet and Earth, "Bob Hope couldn't be as funny if he tried for a year." That's hardly "he's as funny as ever with most of the jokes aimed at the Race". TR 06:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Another character showing limits to his admiration for Hope. Think it's an IFiMT? Turtle Fan 13:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Leslie Groves mentions him and Bing Crosby when talking about his voyage to Denver. :::Which volume? I'm not finding anything in WW. TR 06:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm thinking these Hope appearances are embellished. Or else misremembered, like me with that Estonian dude in StB. Turtle Fan 13:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, why do we think it's Bob Hope in 191? I'm reviewing RE at Amazon. There is nothing that tells the reader that the comic who was booed off the stage is hope. TR 18:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Huh, look at that. That's weird. I've remembered it as Hope for as long as I can remember. I guess because he's so closely associated with entertaining active duty troops? :Not sure why we'd associate him with the Confederacy at all. As far as I know he never made his home in any state that had once seceded. (Not in Oklahoma or Kentucky, either, and certainly not in northwestern Mexico nor Cuba.) He was born in Old Blighty, so I guess he might have been more likely to head to its Entente partner in 191, but his family crossed the pond in 1918, when the US and UK were restoring diplomatic relations in 191. And since the CS got a much rougher treaty imposed on it at the end of the war than the UK did, it's not likely anyone would choose to leave the latter for the former. Turtle Fan 19:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Do we agree then that the 191 section should go? The article won't leave, of course; between the WW and the NFtF sections, we can justify it. TR 20:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. It's a good thing both those sections survived recent challenges. Turtle Fan 22:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Although its moot now, I agree as well. When I read the section in TL-191 I did wonder why people thought the comic that was booed was Hope but didn't raise it then. ML4E 22:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Keep NftF and move WW to Performing arts. TR (talk) 02:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. ML4E (talk) 21:28, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not so sure the NFTF is worth keeping either. All the information is in The Road to Nowhere article, and Hope, Crosby and Lamour aren't named checked. The movie's page could be expanded with a lit comm to clarify that the unnamed stars are them.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:04, August 3, 2016 (UTC)